


Mirror, Mirror

by dahmers_apt213



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Andrew is horny, Biting, Clothed Sex, Eye Contact, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mirror Sex, Neil is such a tease, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, amirite, andrew is aggressive, andrew ogles his boyfriend, andrew's fingers in neil's mouth, cum drunk neil, mild choking, neil begs, neil's ass, neil’s back dimples :), they're a little bit soft at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213/pseuds/dahmers_apt213
Summary: Neil doesn’t move but looks up at Andrew in the mirror above the dresser, “I’m playing battleship with Kevin.” He says, as if he does this all the time.Andrew stares back at him, and Neil looks back down at his phone, “Is that not easier to do somewhere else?” Andrew questions with slow words.“Why?” Neil looks back up to Andrew in the mirror, “Am I bothering you?” He asks, a smirk forming on his lips when he notices Andrew’s eyes flick down to his ass.“No,” Andrew looks back at Neil’s face and tosses his bag onto the floor by the closet, shedding his sweatshirt, as well. “It just seems like it might be more comfortable if you weren't standing.”
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 22
Kudos: 304





	Mirror, Mirror

“What do you think you’re doing?” Andrew asks, eyeing Neil. He’s just come home from class and walked into the bedroom to find Neil leaning his arms on top of their dresser, with his chin propped up on his folded arms and his ass pushed out like he’s waiting for something. Their dresser is short enough that even Neil has to lean over a bit (sticking his ass out, in the process) in order to rest his chin on the top of it.

Neil doesn’t move but looks up at Andrew in the mirror above the dresser, “I’m playing battleship with Kevin.” He says, as if he does this all the time. 

Andrew stares back at him, and Neil looks back down at his phone, “Is that not easier to do somewhere else?” Andrew questions with slow words.

“Why?” Neil looks back up to Andrew in the mirror, “Am I bothering you?” He asks, a smirk forming on his lips when he notices Andrew’s eyes flick down to his ass. Neil is wearing a pair of running shorts that shrunk when he accidentally put them in the dryer; he didn’t want to throw them out because he actually really likes these shorts, and they still fit him, they’re just maybe too short to wear in public. But they’re perfect to wear if he wants to get Andrew’s attention. 

“No,” Andrew looks back at Neil’s face and tosses his bag onto the floor by the closet, shedding his sweatshirt, as well. “It just seems like it might be more comfortable if you weren't standing.” He says, moving over to Neil and coming up behind him, looking over his shoulder. “Are you winning?” He asks, settling his hands at Neil’s waist. 

“Yep,” Neil smiles down at his phone, waiting for Kevin to make the next move, “I think the key is to put all the ships in a little cluster.” He explains to Andrew, who literally couldn’t care any less about it, “I’ve been doing it for, like, five games and Kevin still hasn’t figured out the pattern.” 

“Mm,” Andrew nods, watching Neil’s face in the mirror as he talks. He rubs his hands at Neil’s waist, mindlessly pushing up his t-shirt to slide his fingers under the hem. Neil shifts, pressing back against Andrew a bit. Andrew watches Neil’s unphased face in the mirror, his eyes not moving from his phone screen as he wiggles against Andrew. 

Andrew moves back slightly so he can look at the back of Neil, pushing his t-shirt up farther to reveal those goddamn back dimples. He slides his thumbs over the divots in Neil’s skin, curling his fingers around his waist. 

There’s no reason why Andrew should love Neil’s back dimples this much, but he _loses his mind_ when Neil’s shirt rides up a bit and Andrew can see that sliver of skin with the dimples. It’s unreal that Neil just goes around looking like this, and Andrew gets to have him all to himself. 

Neil’s eyes flick up to Andrew in the mirror, watching as he openly appreciates Neil’s body. Andrew always likes being given complete permission to gawk at Neil, though he’ll never do it in front of anyone else; and Neil lets him do it because he _loves_ being gawked at. Andrew moves one hand farther up Neil’s shirt, and Neil looks back down at his phone, not wanting to get caught staring at Andrew while he’s ogling him. 

Andrew presses his body against Neil again, leaning over him so his chin rests on Neil’s shoulder. “Tell Kevin to fuck off.” He mumbles, nipping at Neil’s neck, his hands sliding around Neil’s body to rest at his lower stomach. 

“Hmm,” Neil humms, gladly locking his phone and sliding it away from himself. 

Andrew dips his hands lower, palming at Neil’s cock through his shorts. “Were you waiting for me?” He asks, mumbling into the skin at the back of Neil’s neck and breathing him in. 

Neil tilts his head slightly, watching Andrew in the mirror, “Hmm, always.” He replies, and Andrew bites his neck. “Ah! You’re such a dick,” Neil says, flicking Andrew on the forehead and scolding him for the bite, even though he liked it. 

Andrew smiles against his neck, pulling away slightly and gripping Neil by the waist. Neil inhales sharply when Andrew pulls his hips flush against his own, pressing his hardening cock against Neil’s ass. Andrew presses down on Neil’s dimples again, forcing Neil to arch his back into the touch and push his ass back. Neil does as prompted and wiggles into the touch, teasing Andrew just enough with his tiny movements. 

“You’re insufferable,” Andrew mumbles, and Neil giggles, watching Andrew move behind him in the mirror. 

Andrew slides his thumbs into the waistband of Neil’s shorts, and moves to mouth at the back of Neil’s neck. Neil watches Andrew in the mirror; the sharp angles of his jaw, the gentle curve of his nose, his gorgeous hazel eyes that seem to look into every crevice of Neil’s soul. 

Neil is broken out of his trance when Andrew wraps an arm around Neil’s chest, pulling him back against him. Neil is confused at first, until the Andrew-fog clouding his mind clears and he remembers they have lube in the top drawer of their dresser. _Duh_. 

Andrew is quick to push Neil’s shorts down and coat his fingers in lube, nipping at the back of Neil’s neck as he slides a wet finger over his hole. Andrew moves his free hand to rest at the base of Neil's throat (a subtly possessive move that Neil loves) and presses a finger into him, drawing a hiss out of the redhead. 

Neil pushes back against Andrew, “More,” He begs, lifting a hand to hook two fingers into his mouth, watching Andrew’s face intently as he works Neil open.

Andrew moves his hand from Neil’s throat to his mouth, replacing Neil’s fingers with his own. Neil curls a hand around Andrew’s wrist, happily sucking on his fingers and holding Andrew’s hand to his mouth. He pushes his ass back again, looking up at Andrew in the mirror with pleading eyes. 

Finally, Andrew adds a second finger, scissoring Neil open. “Needy,” Andrew mumbles, and Neil moans around the fingers in his mouth, his eyes fluttering closed. Andrew presses a third finger into Neil and earns another obscene sound. Neil wiggles backwards, asking for more, _needing_ more.

Andrew takes his fingers out of Neil’s mouth, grabbing his chin instead and turning his face slightly, so he can look at Andrew over his shoulder. “Do you want me?” Andrew asks with mock innocence, and Neil whimpers, nodding his head and looking over at Andrew with those puppy dog eyes, fucking _begging_ Andrew to fuck him.

Andrew releases Neil’s face, grabbing for the lube and shifting so he’s behind Neil again. He pulls his fingers out of Neil’s ass and pushes his sweatpants down, hissing as the air hits his flushed and swollen cock. Neil waits patiently, ass out, watching Andrew in the mirror as he coats his cock in lube, one hand resting on Neil’s lower back. 

Andrew holds Neil’s waist with one hand, lining up his cock with the other and presses into Neil in one thrust. “Fuck,” Neil hisses, his mouth dropping open and eyes fluttering closed. Andrew pushes Neil’s shirt up his back again, pressing down on Neil’s lower back and forcing him to arch into Andrew’s touch. Neil whimpers, feeling Andrew’s cock shift inside him as he curves his back. 

Andrew pulls back slightly, holding his own shirt up and looking down at where his cock disappears into Neil, thrusting into him at a torturously slow pace, “That’s it,” Andrew whispers, his eyes trained on Neil’s lower back, watching the muscles tense and relax as Andrew opens him up. Neil quickly grows impatient with Andrew’s slow pace, wiggling his ass back, trying to speed him up. 

Andrew puts a hand on Neil’s back, pressing him into the dresser and holding him in place, “Neil,” He pulls out almost all the way, before roughly fucking back into him.

“Ah!” Neil gasps, jolting forward with the force of Andrew’s thrust.

“I’ll set the pace.” Andrew growls, slowly thrusting again and moving his hand up to hold onto Neil’s hair, tilting his face up so he can look him in the eyes in the mirror. Neil already looks so wrecked; his lips pink and slick with spit, blush spread across his cheeks and the tips of his ears, his eyes dark with desire. _Fuck_. Andrew slides his hand out of Neil’s hair, over his shoulder and back down his back, finally settling at his waist again. His fingers press bruises into the skin, yanking Neil’s hips back to meet his own. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Neil whines when Andrew fucks him faster, harder, _deeper_.

Andrew looks back up at Neil in the mirror, flushed and euphoric; his lips slightly parted, curled up in a smile and his eyes unfocused and fluttering.

Neil’s head drops forward and Andrew leans over Neil, moving a hand up to Neil’s neck again and nudging his chin up, “Look at me, Neil.” He pants out into Neil’s ear, and Neil makes eye contact with Andrew in the mirror, his hazel eyes blown completely dark with lust, and blonde hair sticking to his forehead. “Look at how pretty you look when I fuck you.” Their bodies move together, jolting in sync at every thrust.

Neil’s eyes flick to his own face, watching as his mouth falls open when Andrew shifts and fucks directly into his prostate. Andrew’s grip around his throat tightens and Neil looks back at Andrew in the mirror, his face now buried in the back of Neil’s neck, no doubt making a mark on his skin. 

“Oh fuck,” Neil breathes out, his chin dropping slightly again, eyes fluttering closed. He moves a hand behind himself, to hold onto Andrew’s wrist where he’s gripping Neil’s hip. “Fuck, harder,” Neil barely manages to get the words out before Andrew snatches Neil’s hand from his wrist, curling both of Neil’s arms behind his back and using Neil’s crossed arms as leverage to fuck into him harder and faster. Andrew has one hand holding Neil’s arms behind his back, and the other hand on his hip, yanking him back to meet his thrusts. 

“Oh god, oh fuck, ‘Drew, fuck,” Neil is dizzy and absolutely _wrecked_ , his legs shaking under him.

Andrew slides a hand up Neil’s back, pausing between his shoulder blades to feel his muscles tensing, before grabbing onto the red curls at the back of his head, tugging Neil’s face up. “I want to see how _fucked_ you look.” Andrew growls out, still fucking into Neil at a brutal pace, “God, you’re such a mess.” He notes, watching as spit drips out of Neil’s mouth. 

Neil’s lips curl up into a smile, running his tongue along his top teeth and staring at Andrew in the mirror, and— _fuck_ —Andrew is so gone for him. He releases his grip on Neil’s arms, in favor of curling a hand over his shoulder and pulling him up against the front of his body. Neil braces himself on the dresser with both hands, although he’s barely able to hold himself up, anyway.

“Ah! Fuck,” Neil gasps, completely drunk off of Andrew, letting him do whatever he wants with him. Andrew releases Neil’s hair, wrapping a hand around his throat instead, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of his neck. 

Neil catches Andrew’s eyes in the mirror again and Andrew responds by shoving his fingers in Neil’s mouth. Andrew watches Neil’s eyes flutter closed again as he sucks on his fingers, completely blissed-out and delirious. Neil moans around Andrew’s fingers when he bites down on Neil’s shoulder. 

_Oh fuck._

Neil loves being completely enveloped by Andrew; he loves being marked by Andrew; he loves giving Andrew full control. He can’t think of anything else right now; Andrew is the only thing on his mind, specifically the way Andrew’s holding him by the throat and fucking him senseless. 

“An’rew,” Neil mumbles around Andrew’s fingers, opening his eyes just slightly to glance at Andrew in the mirror. 

Andrew looks up at Neil and almost immediately loses it. This boy is so pretty, and even prettier when he knows how good Neil feels right now, and prettier still when Andrew thinks about how he’s the one making Neil this dizzy. 

He takes his fingers out of Neil’s mouth in favor of wrapping his hand around his neglected cock. 

“Fu-” Neil can’t even form words, every sound just comes out as a breath. 

“Neil,” Andrew growls in his ear, his other hand still wrapped around Neil’s throat. 

“You—You’re so,” Neil tries to get a sentence out, “Andrew, so good, fuck,” It’s mumbled and breathy, but Andrew accepts the praise anyway, taking it as a good sign that Neil is mumbley and messy.

Andrew nudges Neil’s face up again, to make eye contact in the mirror, and Neil is mere seconds away from cumming with Andrew’s hand aggressively pumping his cock and his thrusting unrelenting against his prostate. Andrew is so good to him.

“Fu-uck,” Neil tries to keep eye contact when he cums, but he can’t help but blink them closed.

Andrew watches Neil’s face in the mirror, still fucking into him at an excruciating pace. 

He releases his grip on Neil’s throat, slowly stroking him through his orgasm “Where do you want it?” Andrew asks in his ear, his lips brushing against the sensitive skin. 

“In me, An’rew,” Neil replies almost immediately, slurring his words and tilting his head so he can look at Andrew in the mirror.

Andrew pushes Neil’s shirt up farther with his clean hand, curling cum-covered fingers around Neil’s waist and pulling his hips back to meet his thrusting. 

He brushes a thumb over one of those stupidly-sexy dimples on his back; _damn these dimples_. 

“Fuck,” Andrew breathes out, his thrusting getting sloppier by the second. Neil whimpers at every movement, but he’s still watching Andrew in the mirror, watching as his facial expressions change slightly with every thrust. Andrew looks up at Neil’s flushed face, blush dancing across his freckled cheeks, lazy eyes only barely open. 

“Yes,” Neil mumbles, arching his back for Andrew and looking directly into his eyes. 

Andrew only has to thrust once more before he’s spilling deep in Neil’s ass, staring back at him in the mirror. 

Neil bites his lip and Andrew leans over him, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead into Neil’s shoulder, his hands still latched onto Neil’s waist. Neil brings a hand up over his shoulder to rest on Andrew’s head, lacing his fingers through his hair. 

Andrew takes a deep breath and mumbles something that sounds like _fucking shorts_ , before wiping his forehead on Neil’s shoulder and pulling out of him, tugging his sweatpants back on. Neil lets his head drop forward, laying onto his folded arms, his head turned to the side to look at Andrew.

“You didn’t even kiss me,” He says softly, letting Andrew pull his shorts up even though he knows there’s going to be cum everywhere. 

Andrew wraps his arms around Neil again, holding him sideways and leaning his chin on his shoulder, their faces inches apart. “I can kiss you now.” He says, a flirty lilt to his voice, his eyes flicking down to Neil’s lips.

Neil twists awkwardly in Andrew’s arms so he can kiss him head-on, grabbing his face with both hands and greedily licking into his mouth. Andrew holds him tighter, pressing their bodies together, his hands resting at the small of Neil’s back, just under his shirt. 

Neil loves to kiss Andrew, loves to be pressed up against him, loves to feel his hands on his skin. He almost forgets how gross he is right now, sweaty and dripping cum. 

Neil pulls away, but keeps his hands on Andrew’s face, “I have to shower,” 

“What a coincidence,” Andrew says, “I also have to shower.” He pats Neil’s ass, and Neil kisses him again. 

He doesn’t want to let go. Andrew will still be here, he’ll always be here. And after they shower, they can collapse in a tangle of limbs in their bed, clutching onto each other like their lives depend on it. 

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tozierstrashy) !  
> comments are always appreciated!🥺💘  
> thank u for reading!


End file.
